En Realidad ¿Quien Es Tu Peor Enemigo?
by Angel Dark1313
Summary: Isabella una chica de pueblo, la vida no ah sido tan buena con ella... Todos la odian pero lo que no saben es que en casa ya tiene suficiente odio... charlie es un hombre cruel, que la odia y no quiere dejarla ir a cumplir sus sueños ¿porque?... si quieres averiguarlo ingresa y lee :D
1. Como cada sabado

**Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

******Capítulo betado por oriana  
**

******Advertencia: Por favor no leer si te sientes afectado por temas como lo son el abuso infantil o mas explicito abuso sexual y por favor no insultarme a mi o a las personas que lo leen, Gracias... Sin mas bienvenidas/os a esta aventura.**

* * *

**Como Cada ****Sábado**

Me encuentro abrumada sola y triste, todos creen entenderme, pero en realidad nadie me entiende.

Todos creen conocerme, pero me ¿conocen?

Todos quieren ser mis amigos o ¿quieren algo de mí?

Soy Isabella Swan, vivo en un pueblo solo y olvidado, que permanece mayormente nublado y lluvioso, vivo con Charlie, mi "padre" y con Tanya, mi "adorable" madrastra.

Charlie es el jefe de policía, es un hombre odioso, que cree que siempre tiene la razón cuando no es así.

Tanya es una vividora, y al igual que Charlie es una mujer odiosa y despiadada, ella quiere el mal para mí, en todo momento

Mi padre me odia ¿la razón? No la se, ¿quieren saber un secreto?, yo también lo odio.

Pero como en toda historia hay una luz ¿verdad?, yo también la tengo aunque es muy mínima, y es ganar una beca, para irme de una vez por todas a estudiar literatura inglesa, espero poder ganar mi luz.

**2 De Agosto…**

-Isabella - grito mi padre-

_No otra vez no…_

Baje rápidamente las escaleras, esperando no tropezar.

Cuando logre llegar a la planta baja, me encontraba un poco agitada y me sorprendió no haberme caído.

Mi padre me agarro fuertemente del brazo y me condujo hacia su habitación, como hacia cada sábado.

Se quito su arma y la arrojo a quien sabe diablos donde, se acercaba lentamente hacia mi, y con cada paso que el daba yo retrocedía, hasta que no pude retroceder mas y el quedo frente mio muy cerca para mi gusto.

_Yo no quería esto… _

Pequeñas lágrimas se desbordaban por mis mejillas…

Sentí como el desabrochaba lentamente mis vaqueros, intente forcejear para que no lo hiciera, pero el me lo impidió.

Los bajo lentamente, rozando lentamente mi piel, provocando que me provocara asco, paso a retirar mis braguitas y al igual que mis vaqueros los bajo lentamente.

Retiro mi camisa, rozo levemente mis senos, desabrocho mi sostén y abarco en sus manos, cada uno de mis senos y comenzó a masajearlos. Era algo repugnante

Me lanzo sobre la cama, al caer rebote.

_Quería gritar de frustración, de dolor, de rabia…_

Él se quito su ropa, y se acostó encima mio, comenzó a besar lentamente mi cuello, lo mordisqueaba, como si fuera un dulce, siguió su camino hasta llegar a mis senos donde comenzó a juguetear con mis pezones, a mordisquearlos

-¿Por qué haces esto? – Pregunte con la voz rota debido a las lágrimas-

-Porque te deseo, porque eres mi hija y puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera, comprendes isabella, Isabella lo ¿comprendes?

_Yo no respondí, esto era injusto, yo era su hija, pero no era su muñeca, no lo era…_

Sentí su mano en mi sexo, introdujo lentamente sus dedos hasta llegar a mis pliegues donde los separo lentamente e introdujo un dedo hasta llegar a mi clítoris, donde comenzó a masajearlo lentamente provocando que me diera asco y dolor su toque.

-¿Pero porque a mi? ¿Por qué no lo haces con tanya? – Volví a preguntar entre hipos-

-Porque ella es una zorra, es una ramera- dijo el con voz ronca- y tu no eres una zorra ¿verdad?

-No

-Buena chica- dijo aquel hombre asqueroso-

Por fin saco sus dedos de mi sexo, pero lo que venia a continuación era peor, no entendía como un padre podía hacerle esto a su hija, a su misma sangre…

Introdujo su polla, provocando un ardor en mi sexo, debido a su gran tamaño

El comenzó con un vaivén lento, que poco a poco se fue volviendo más rápido y más fuerte…. Y en cuestión de segundos se estaba descargando en mi interior

Odiaba cuando hacia eso, yo no quería tener rastros de el en mi cuerpo…

Por fin se retiro de mi cuerpo y pude salir corriendo de allí…

Me encerré en mi habitación y comencé a llorar sin control, yo no quería seguir viviendo así, yo quería una vida tranquila y al lado de alguien que me amara.

Poco a poco mi cuerpo se deja llevar por el dolor, el cansancio, y por todo y me esconde en un sueño, en el Morfeo de la vida, donde puedes soñar, vivir un mundo, vivir tu mundo, mi sueño es alegre allí hay un lugar hermoso es un campo esta lleno de flores, muchas flores, principalmente de mis favoritas, las azucenas, a lo lejos diviso una cascada es hermosa, de ella sale un hermoso arco-iris, dentro de la cascada se encuentra un hombre, intento gritarle pero mi voz, se queda atascada en mi garganta, no abandona mi boca, decido acercarme a el lago, el hombre gira poco a poco, me mira fijamente, sé que lo hace porque un par de perlas negras lo reflejan, intento ver su cara, pero no puedo, cada vez que intento acercarme un poco mas para ver su cara, va desapareciendo, va desapareciendo como el arco-iris, escucho una voz que me susurra, _Te amo, nunca lo olvides, seré tu sombra, tu sol, tu oscuridad, y tu dolor, nunca lo olvides_, mi cabeza automáticamente comienza a buscar de donde proviene esa voz hermosa, pero con un tono de malicia como el mismo diablo, pero no lo encuentro, cuando vuelvo a mirar al lago noto que el hombre ah desaparecido y junto con el ah desaparecido el arco-iris, el sol, y todo lo bueno del lugar, ahora me encuentro en el mismo campo pero esta vez esta rodeado de oscuridad, sombras que se acercan y se alejan de mi, los árboles comienzan a moverse al compás del viento, es algo maléfico, noto que el lago se ah vuelto en un charco negro, lleno de babillas, intento mover mis brazos para tapar mis oídos del chirriante sonido que hacen los pájaros, pero al hacerlo noto que estoy llena de sangre y que estoy amarrada con cadenas a mi lugar, mis ropas están rasgadas, mis zapatos han desaparecido, veo como alguien se acerca es un hombre, lo se por el sonido de sus paso, son pesados, el esta sin ropas, aruñado, lleno de sangre, su cara, su cara no la veo, pero lo poco que veo de su rostro es que esta desfigurado, se acerca a pasos lentos a mi, sin remedio alguno mi cuerpo tiembla, no se porque tiembla, es como si supiera quien es aquel hombre, escucho un gemido, un grito agudo, el grito es chillón como si el que lo produce estuviera sufriendo a no mas poder, es algo efímero, al poco tiempo me doy cuenta que soy yo, y al darme cuenta con ello se borra todo y quedo en un lugar blanco sin nada alrededor.

Mis ojos se abren poco a poco registrando que sigo en mi habitación echa un ovillo en mi cama, mi cara esta empapada de lagrima, mi cuerpo esta temblando, a duras penas me levanto y me dirijo al baño, lavo mi cara, busco en mi armario mi pijama preferida, me la acomodo poco a poco evitando tocar mis zonas sensibles, regreso a mi cama, y cierro mis ojos intentando borrar la pesadilla, al poco tiempo mi cuerpo es llevado por el Morfeo.

* * *

**Hola bueno esta es mi nueva historia espero que les agrade, es un tema un poco fuerte como lo pueden notar... espero que pueda ayudar a alguien :D, ¿RR?... **


	2. Mi Soledad y Yo

**Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

**Capítulo betado por oriana**

* * *

Recuerdo que cada sábado es peor, mi cuerpo es magullado y no puedo evitarlo, quiero escapar, pero no tengo como, no tengo ayuda.

Mi vida es un karma, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice en mi antigua vida para que me tocara esta perra de vida?-me pregunto cada día-

Poco a poco me levanto de mi cama, me acerco al espejo y observo el reflejo que me devuelve, no me identifico en aquel reflejo, mis ojos cafés, que solían brillar de felicidad, ahora están opacos, y solo brillan por las lágrimas retenidas, mi cuerpo es cada vez mas esquelético, estoy débil, por la falta de ingerir alimentos, por perder sangre, si así es, porque la única forma de liberarme es cortándome, muy bien isabella- me felicito continuamente- así vamos a lograr un escape de este karma, así moriremos y dejaremos esta vida- me digo, pero nunca termino de creérmelo- porque siempre alguien me encuentra agonizando, y este alguien me lleva al hospital, es que no pueden entender que quiero morir, que tan difícil es entender eso, al parecer demasiado.

Los médicos ya están cansados de tener que rehabilitarme, lo se porque siempre que despierto los escucho susurrando, diciendo "esta chica de nuevo por aquí, vaya es que los padres no le colocan cuidado" yo simplemente intento ignorarlas pero es difícil porque eso hace que me recuerde mi realidad, me hace recordar que mi madre me abandono, dejándome en un lugar inhóspito, con un padre que me odia y viola, y una madrastra la cual me odia, pero al menos esta solo me daña psicológicamente, lo se esto es peor, pero al menos es algo que puedo ocultar, algo que la gente no puede mirar y no puede saber que esta pasando.

Me retiro del espejo y me dirijo al baño como cada día, poco a poco me desvisto, los dolores regresan, mi muslos internos arden debido a que aquel hombre que supuestamente me engendro me agarro fuertemente de allí, logrando así dejar unos morados notables, demasiado notables diría yo, mis pezones están sensibles y mi cuello ni que decir, esta morado y lleno de chupetones, odio a mi padre, ¡le odio!, siempre me ah dañado, debería estar acostumbrada a sus maltratos pero no lo estoy.

Me acerco poco a poco a la ducha hasta que por fin logro llegar a ella, abro lentamente la ducha, el agua cae gélida, fría como el hielo, pero me agrada, así calma mis heridas y me hace olvidar de mi triste vida, y así poder tener unos pocos segundo de paz, solo escucho el leve susurro del agua al chocar con mi cuerpo, este sonido siempre a provocado que mi mente se desconecte de mi cuerpo, y me lleve a un lugar mejor, donde mi mente vaga por mi niñez, donde podía ser feliz, donde todo era mas fácil y olvidabas todo fácilmente.

Al poco tiempo cierro el grifo del agua, y me agacho lentamente, intentando que mis muslos no se rosen, porque un leve roce provoca que todo mi ser se estremezca, por fin logro llegar a una altura considerable para agarrar el shampoo, y destape y regué un poco en mi mano, lo lleve a mi cabello donde comencé a masajearlo lentamente, al poco tiempo obtuve espuma en mi mano, con la cual siempre jugaba, es que siempre me a parecido que lo mas insignificante es lo mas especial, lo mas pequeño es lo que forma los mejores Momentos, cada detalle por insignificante que sea para mi es especial, porque la vida me ha enseñado ha amar todo.

Después de un tiempo recuerdo que tengo que ir al instituto, termino de bañarme rápidamente, pero con cuidado por mis lesiones, salgo de la ducha y me dirijo a mi closet donde elijo unas bragas algo descoloridas por el tiempo, y algo rasgadas pero que mas puedo hacer, después procedo a escoger un brasier el cual también estaba gastado por el tiempo, después pase a escoger una sudadera ancha, también escogí una camisa deportiva que tapaba mi cuello y esta también era ancha, las ropas anchas eran mi atuendo preferido y el que siempre usaba, porque así me sentía protegida contra el mundo, sentía que así la sociedad no podía verme, porque mi cuerpo pequeño se escondía tras aquella ropa descolorida, y no podían ver nada de mi. Después de _arreglarme _baje rápidamente a la sala, para intentar esquivar a mi _padre o mejor dicho a el demonio _y gracias a la vida no se encontraba en casa, corrí a la puerta y Salí pitando de aquella casa oscura y sola, si porque eso era lo que era.

Cuando por fin el frío helado de la calle choco contra mi cara, intente relajarme y decirme a mi misma que nada ocurriría, pero como siempre ocurre termino creyendo que todas las personas que se encuentran transitando por la calle me miran, yo no quiero sus miradas, mi cuerpo comienza a temblar, siento que ven que mi cuerpo esta manchado, que me traspasaban , y pueden leer mi alma podrida, después de unos instantes la calle queda vacía y por fin puedo tranquilizarme, y al hacerlo salgo corriendo hacia al instituto, pues ya voy retrasada, y no tengo un transporte o algo parecido y mientras corro intento evitar a toda costa a las personas, no confió en ellas todas son iguales, quieren tu confianza pero luego te traicionan y no les importas como te dejan.

Después de correr casi media hora pude llegar al instituto donde todo se encontraba solo, ya que los estudiantes se encontraban en clase, respiro para tratar calmar mi respiración y me dirijo a la oficina de coordinación, donde la secretaria me saluda ampliamente, pues llegar tarde ya se ha vuelto una costumbre, pero yo solo la miro como si fuera un bicho y me alejo de ella como la plaga, no la quiero cerca, en realidad no quiero a ningún ser humano cerca, son desagradables, en mi mundo solo estamos yo, yo y solo yo, después de esperar unos segundos recibo mi reporte y mi permiso para ingresar a clase.

Voy por los pasillos arrastrando mis pies, todo es tan silencioso, tan hermoso, no hay algo más hermoso que la soledad, pero pronto se ve interrumpida por unos azotes contra los casilleros, sé que si fuera común hubiera ido averiguar a que se deben esos azotes, pero como no lo soy, y mi integridad me importa mucho, aunque no lo parezca, salgo corriendo de allí sin dudarlo un segundo y me dirijo rápidamente al salón, donde mi profesor Marcos, un viejo verde, sin cultura el cual siempre mira el culo de las estudiantes, y las estúpidas siempre se contonean ante el para pasar la materia, deberían de quererse un poco mas me digo, pero no puedo hacer nada, he intentado decírselos pero solo me ignoran y se ríen de mi, lo que provoca que mi autoestima se baje mas sobre el suelo, si es que es posible . Al abrir la puerta el me mira con deseo, el cual me causa repulsión, ya tengo suficiente de esto, pienso.

-Señorita Swan- Me saluda con voz ronca

-Señor, aquí esta mi permiso para ingresar- Respondí tartamudeando, por el miedo que me causa este viejo verde, él lo nota y sonríe de medio lado, lo cual provoca que mi cuerpo tiemble, porque sé que se va aprovechar de mi miedo.

Me señala con su mano que me acomode en una silla, y sin dudarlo me alejo rápidamente de él, y me dirijo al fondo del salón, como hago en cada clase, todos los estudiantes me miran con repulsión, ya es algo tan común, que no le presto atención. A los pocos segundos, el viejo verde, inicia la clase, con un tema algo estúpido como lo es el sexo, si algo estúpido porque creo que mas de uno de esta clase ya lo conoce de cabo a rabo, y yo personalmente, no quiero saber nada del tema, porque me recuerda cosas que quiero olvidar y no puedo, quiero volver a ser una niña pequeña, donde todo se te olvidaba, donde no recordabas porque habías discutido hace unos segundos o que cosa mala habías hecho, en fin no recuerdas lo malo, porque tu memoria de niño no lo guarda, solo lo borra y ya esta vuelves a tener una sonrisa de felicidad.

Al final evite todo lo que pude escuchar al profesor, me distraje tanto que cuando acabo la clase no me di cuenta hasta que todo quedo en silencio y observe como el salón estaba vacío, al notarlo comencé a empacar todos mis libros, cuando lo hice me colgué el maletín a la espalda y me dirigí rápidamente a la puerta para evitar que el viejo verde me detuviera, ya que todavía se encontraba en su escritorio, pero él estaba tan ensimismado en sus archivos que no se dio cuenta cuando abandone el salón.

Los pasillos están abarrotados de gente, gente intimidante, que me observa como el bicho raro, que me traspasa y nota que mi cuerpo esta sucio o al menos eso es lo que creo que observan en mi porque ¿Qué mas podrían observarme?, mi mente comienza a hacer conjeturas las cuales me empiezan a colocar nerviosa, provocando que mi corazón empiece a latir mas rápido, tan rápido que lo escucho en mis oídos, y siento que se va a salir por mi boca, _cálmate bella, cálmate_ me digo, pero esto solo logra que me ponga mas nerviosa, y además de esto todos están mirándome fijamente, que tengo, me pregunto, ¡que tengo!

-Hey chicos hay va la ¡inadaptada!, la nerd!- grito una de las zorras.

Todos comenzaron a reírse de mi, solo porque le huía a todos, solo porque no les hablaba y solo porque mantenía metida en lo libros para evitar mirarles, y que mi mente y cuerpo entraran en pánico_, la vida es una perra_, me dije como por milésima vez. Creo que mis ojos demuestran el pánico que ciento en este momento, intento dar un paso, pero parece que estuviera pegada aquí, al suelo, y esto me hace recordar el sueño, recordar que estoy estancada, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro _"oh la pequeña llora, miren, oh hemos herido sus sentimientos" _grito alguien, todos comenzaron a hacer un circulo alrededor mío para evitar que escapara, comenzaron a gritar cosas, pero no les prestaba atención, lo que me estaba colocando nerviosa era estar encerrada entre todas estas personas, no estaba acostumbrada y no quería estarlo, quería gritarles pero mi voz no salía.

Por fin mi cuerpo colaboro conmigo y pude moverme, pero a lo que lo hice me empujaron hacia atrás, cosa que volvió a dejarme clavada en el suelo, porque no soportaba el toque de nadie, ello me ponía histérica, pero esta vez mi voz si salió, y grite todo lo que se me ocurrió a aquel ser que se había atrevido a tocarme, me puse tan histérica que asuste a todo mundo lo que provoco que todos se dispersaran y solo quedáramos mi "agresor" y yo, el me miraba intensamente, como si quisiera averiguar algo de mi, yo todavía me encontraba histérica y que el me mirara me colocaba mas nerviosa, no quería que me mirara, quería alejarme de él, y así lo hice aunque su mirada me incitara a quedarme con el, no, no podía hacerlo porque él era como todos los hombres, unos cabrones, unos canallas, las lagrimas todavía vallaban mi rostro y no podía evitarlo ¿Por qué? No lo se, mis pies me llevan por los pasillos, no sabia a donde nos dirigíamos solo sabia que quería estar nuevamente en la soledad, la única que me entiende y quiere.

* * *

**Hola! :D por aquí yo de nuevo trayéndoles este cap ;)... espero que les haya gustado ¿rr?... gracias a las lectoras silenciosas, gracias por colocarme en sus alertas no saben cuan feliz me ponen y gracias a aquellas personas que me dejan su RR **


	3. Preguntas Sin Respuesta

**Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

**Capítulo betado por Alexa V. Ramos**

* * *

Mis pies se arrastran por los pasillos, todavía me encontraba aturdida por lo que paso en el instituto, que tenia ese chico, ¿Por qué me miraba así?, ¿Por qué todos la agarraban conmigo?, ¿Qué les había hecho?

Mis pies me conducen hacía el bosque, uno de los pocos lugares en los que me puedo refugiar, allí siento que los árboles me hablan, me valoran, me comprenden, ellos son los únicos amigos que no me abandonan, cuando tuve este pensamiento recordé a mi único amigo, uno de la infancia, aquel chico que me protegía y calmaba cuando me sentía mal, cuando mi autoestima rayaba por el suelo, aquel que me reconfortaba, ¡cuánto te extraño Edward Cullen! – Murmuro en un suspiro - ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste?

Aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer ese 15 de enero, el día más feliz de mi vida, en realidad el único día feliz de mi existencia, el día en que te conocí, te acercaste a mí y preguntaste que tenía, yo no respondí, por supuesto, sin embargo te quedaste para desterrarme de la soledad.

Todas las chicas te miraban pero tu solo estabas conmigo, jamás estabas con ellas, pero por supuesto solo teníamos 7 años, no te interesaban mucho las chicas, o al menos eso decías. Tu eras perfecto a tu manera, tus ojos eran pequeños, parecidos a los de un león, pues a pesar de ser pequeños eran peligrosos, cautivadores, tu nariz era desproporcional, pero de igual manera tenia esa finura tuya que la hacia hermosa, que la hacía resaltar, tus labios… tus labios eran un poco fuera de lo común, pues eran carnosos, pero de igual manera eran finos, como tu, eran especiales, tu cabello también era algo desproporcional, siempre lo llevabas revuelto y tenia un matiz que nunca supe definir y tu cuerpo era desgarbado y delgado pero no al extremo, pero lo mas hermoso de ti era tu personalidad tan noble, pero tan feroz a la vez.

Edward Cullen poco a poco desapareciste de mi vida ¿en que momento lo hiciste?, ¿por qué lo hiciste?, lo hiciste porque no aguantabas estar cerca de una melancólica como yo, una estúpida, que maltratan en su casa física y psicológicamente, pero obviamente lo ultimo nunca lo supiste, jamás te lo quise decir, pero ahora me arrepiento, tal vez te hubieras quedado a mi lado apoyándome, o tal vez ya me hubieras sacado de este hueco oscuro, profundo y sin salida, ¿Qué hubiera cambiado si te lo hubiera dicho todo? No, definitivamente nada hubiera cambiado, porque simplemente te hubieras alejado, ya que sentirías repugnancia por un ser podrido y sin alma, un ser dañado y sin remedio, sin posibilidad de ser arreglado – de mi boca sale un suspiro lastimero- cuanto quisiera estar junto a ti o al menos junto a alguien que me apoye y no se fije en mis heridas, si no que al contrario me ayudara a ser mas fuerte, me ayudara a desprenderme de ella o al menos curarlas.

Mis pies siguen avanzando lentamente por el bosque, de mi garganta sale un grito sin previo aviso, es un grito alto y claro, que asusta a cualquier ser que se encuentre cerca, pues mi grito es como el de una gárgola, es pesado pero lastimero, mis pies no soportan mas mi peso y me dejan caer al frio suelo del bosque, mis heridas me lastiman, observó mi cuerpo y veo que esta rasguñado, mi piel esta descubierta totalmente- _¡NO, NO! – _comienzo a gritar, pero nadie me escucha, nadie viene en mi ayuda como siempre, todos se han ido, han desaparecido y me han dejado en este mundo frio y putrefacto, este mundo esta lleno de demonios, de falsos príncipes, de malvadas brujas – de mi garganta todavía sale un ruido extraño, el cual ya no se definir que es ¿Un grito?, ¿Un sollozo?, ¿un llanto?... ¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Qué hice hace poco?, pronto mi mente era un hervidero de enigmas sin contestación, cada pregunta era más difícil que la anterior, mi cabeza no aguantaba tanto, así que poco a poco fue quedándose en blanco, mis ojos se cerraron, sin saber como o porque, no sé que sucede, intento controlar mi cuerpo pero no puedo, es como si estuviera siendo controlada por alguien mas, al poco tiempo me encuentro tan cansada, que dejo de forcejear y me dejo manejar como una marioneta, a los instantes me encuentro tiesa como un concreto de sementó.

Mis ojos se abren lentamente, me encuentro desorientada sin saber donde estoy, comienzo a observar el lugar para intentar recordar algo, al poco tiempo sé que estoy en el bosque, también recuerdo que estoy desnuda, pero cuando miro mi cuerpo, noto que estoy cubierta con las mismas ropas de ayer, solo que están cubiertas por un leve polvo, debido a la grava del lugar.

Poco a poco apoyo mis manos en el suelo para ayudarme a levantar. Cuando lo hago noto que estoy adolorida por el mal estado del lugar y por la mala posición que tome al dormir, intento caminar pero cada paso que doy me pesa mas, me cansa mas; es como si llevara algo en el pie, algo pesado, es como una bola de boliche. Al poco tiempo estoy tan cansada de intentar caminar que me detengo y observo el lugar en el que me encuentro, estoy cerca del aparcamiento, estoy aproximadamente a un metro de distancia, el lugar se encuentra totalmente solo, no se escucha ningún ruido, ni siquiera el ulular de los árboles, o el leve susurro de los animales nocturnos.

El cielo está totalmente oscuro, no hay ni luna, ni estrellas, está desierto a excepción de las nubes negras que habitan en él, semejantes a sombras; el edificio parece mas grande de lo normal, y debido a la poca luz, tiene una aire tenebroso, como si allí se ocultara algo prohibido, algo jamás contado, el viento choca con las ventanas provocando un fuerte sonido, algunas ventanas del ala derecha de la parte de arriba del edificio se encuentras mal cerradas por lo que cuando el viento choca con ellas provoca que se abran y se cierren sin parar, causando un ruido chirriante pues las bisagras están oxidadas.

Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar, debido a que el aire se ha vuelto mas pesado y frio, es como si el viento anticipara que algo malo va a pasar, mis ojos vagan buscando algo pero que ¿Qué cosa es? ¿Dónde esta? Al final me rindo he intento volver a caminar pero "_la bola de boliche"_ me lo impide, me hace permanecer estancada en el lugar, sin salida alguna, estiro mi mano, para intentar alcanzar el árbol mas cercano, pero es misión imposible, pues yo soy muy pequeña y el árbol mas cercano se encuentra a medio metro, dejo de intentar alcanzarlo. Mi cuerpo esta muy cansado, tan cansado que mi mente comienza a confundirse, mis ojos arden y mis pies tiemblan, no soportan mas mi peso y me dejan caer al suelo, cuando lo hago me golpeo con una roca, y pierdo el conocimiento.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero cuando recupero abro nuevamente los ojo, noto que ya ha amanecido, lo se por qué mis ojos no pueden permanecer mucho tiempo totalmente abiertos, ya que la luz del sol me lastima, intento levantarme del frio suelo, pero mi cuerpo esta tan tembloroso que me desplomo. Noto que estoy en medio de un circulo de personas las cuales cuchichean entre sí, de repente todos se ríen, intento ignorar sus risas, pero es algo inevitable, pues sus risas son tan chirriantes que provocan un fuerte dolor en mis oídos, mis ojos buscan ayuda, pero como siempre no la hay, noto una fuerte mirada en mi, busco la procedencia de esa fuerte y quemante mirada, cuando logro ubicar la mirada, veo que es el mismo tipo que me empujo ayer, su mirada es penetrante me recuerda a alguien pero ¿a quién?.Alejo rápidamente mi mirada de él cuando nota que lo estoy veo, y además no quiero torturar mi mente con su imagen, tampoco quiero que mi mente se cierre por tratar de recordar de donde procede el sentimiento de reconocimiento de esa mirada. No quiero alejarme del mundo real, no todavía. Alguien se acerca lo se por sus fuertes pisadas, cuando sus pisadas se detienen, noto que hay alguien gritando que se disperse el circulo que hay alrededor mio, poco a poco todos se van yendo en grupos pequeños, pero aquel chico de ojos penetrantes y feroces se ha quedado, la persona que ha llegado a dispersar a los demás lo mira inquisitivamente, al final acepta que él no se va ir y se acerca a mi, cuando esta lo suficiente cerca para que lo escuche me pregunta que me pasa, yo intento responder, pero mi boca no se abre, es como si la tuviera cosida con hilo, el llama al chico de los ojos penetrantes y le dice que me lleve a enfermería a que me tomen los signos, mis ojos se abren a mas no poder, no quiero que el me lleve, intento negar pero mi cuerpo no responde, él se acerca a pasos felinos, lentamente, sin prisas, cuando llega a mi lado se agacha levemente y me levanta.

Cuando su piel hace contacto con la mía, por mi cuerpo se esparce un fuerte calor que hace que tiemble, es como si mi cuerpo experimentara un tipo de electricidad, el comienza a caminar en dirección a la enfermería, cada vez que pasamos junto a alguien comienzan a burlarse, y no sé como lo hace pero los hace callar con su mirada.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la enfermería, me deposita en una camilla y se aleja a una esquina; me pregunto ¿Por qué se quedaba?

Al poco tiempo apareció una enfermera, que se identifico como la Señora Cope, ella comienza a revisar mis signos y a anotar en una tabla la información, mis ojos están atentos a cualquier movimiento, por mas leve que sea, de repente alguien aparece en la habitación, y ella y la Señora Cope comienzan a hablar sobre mi salud, al poco tiempo dejo de ponerles cuidado, no me interesa, mis ojos se pierden en el vacío, sabiendo y no sabiendo lo que pasa en el mundo, me pierdo en mi burbuja interna, sin importarme nada mas.

* * *

**hola, bueno yo por aqui de nuevo, ¿que les a parecido el cap?... gracias a mi amiga alexa por betear el cap, eres un amor! :D... quienes quieran unirse al grupo que he creado en face me mandan en un RR sus correos y sus nombres de usuario... sorry por la demora pero mi beta oriana esta de vacaciones y no habia conseguido quien corrigiera el cap... hasta una proxima oportunidad les quiere aleja :* **


	4. Mis Demonios

**Hola bueno quiero presentar-les a alguien ella es yuriby o como yo le digo yuby ella sera mi beta :D y tbm a vampii ella es mi yo loca ya saben la maniática! ;) ... espero que disfruten este cap tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo **

**Música:**

**Slipped Away Avril Lavigne**

**Monster- Skillet**

* * *

Mi mente es una locomotora que trabaja sin parar, algo no estaba bien conmigo de eso estaba segura, entonces fije la vista de manera inconsciente en el chico de los ojos penetrantes. Por un segundo preguntándome porque aún estaba allí... y todo se desvaneció a mi alrededor. a mi mente vinieron imágenes de un pasado que ahora me parece tan distante como otra vida como si esta supiera cuando atormentarme con los sucesos pasados, recuerdo como te alejaste poco a poco de mí y ese fue el momento en que supe que nada sería igual, supe en ese instante que el tronco que me sostenía un poco en ese mar ruidoso se hundía y con él todo mi mundo se hundía y que yo me había ido por el remolino con un boleto de ida pero sin regreso, quisiera que ese tronco regresara pero sé que es imposible, porque cuando el bote se hunde no hay nada que lo haga volver a flote, quisiera al menos poder regresar al pasado y agarrarme a ti tan fuerte que no podrías escapar, lo sé soy una egoísta porque se supone que eres libre de escaparte de mí, pero yo no quiero dejar ir tu recuerdo, quiero que vuelvas a mí y me saques de este pozo oscuro lleno de demonios, que solo buscan bajar mi autoestima y destrozarme como si fuera un gusanillo y en ese instante a mi mente vino la canción Monster... que es justo como me sentía en ese instante... un monstruo total y completamente egoísta… fije la vista en la enfermera que estaba delante de mi veía como sus labios rojos e hinchados se movían pero no escuchaba lo que decía, solo escuchaba como una voz me hablaba, esta voz era oscura, maligna, siempre estaba ahí y me atormentaba.

Isabellaaa... –decía aquella voz arrastrando mi nombre- como era posible que conviviera con esa voz desde mis cinco años, como era que aún no la había destruido. Sentí como mi boca se abrió lentamente para proferir un grito desgarrador, un grito desde mi alma, yo quería alejar esa voz, yo no quería hacerle caso, yo quería vivir libre, liberarme de mis demonios.

Mátala, mátala, mátala…..-repetía esa voz sin cesar, ¿Por qué debo matarla? – pregunte a la nada- Porque nos hará daño, mátala, mátala, mátala –aferre fuertemente mis manos a las sabanas de la camilla, cerré mis ojos y contra todo pronóstico intente acallar la voz que me hablaba, por una vez en mi vida quería vencerla, no hacerle caso, a pesar de que esa voz siempre ha estado conmigo no quería escucharla y aún recuerdo una época en la que no la escuchaba o no era cociente de ella. Una época en la que se podría decir que fui feliz a pesar de todo pero que para mí duro muy poco, sentí como unas manos se posaban en mis hombros e intentaban calmarme en vano, mis gritos seguían sin cesar, seguían siendo desgarradores, sentí una punzada en mi hombro derecho, después de unos segundos mis gritos dejaron de escucharse y mi garganta me lo agradeció, poco a poco afloje las sabanas, y las voces dejaron de escucharse, mi mente entro en un estado catatónico. Mi mente iba y venía sin estar mucho tiempo en un mundo u otro y sin previo aviso un nuevo grupo de imágenes me azotó con la fuerza y la velocidad de un torbellino, imágenes aterradoras, imágenes que pensé que en algún momento de mi vida las había dejado atrás, pero al parecer no, todavía seguían conmigo y lo peor de todo… me aterraban mucho más que antes, imágenes que se cruzaban con mi presente, unas parecían creadas por mi mente y algunas simplemente parecían espejismos, aunque yo sabía que eran tan ciertas como que yo me encontraba alucinando. De un momento a otro las imágenes dejaron de abordar a mi mente, pero tras de eso vinieron chillidos, fuertes tan fuertes que lastiman mis oídos y me provocaban un gran dolor de cabeza, ¡callen eso chillidos! –Logre gritar a la nada- pero como siempre estaba sola no había nadie; los chillidos seguían y formaban un altibajo, eso era enloquecedor ¿Quién producía eso chillidos? ¿Por qué no dejaba de hacerlos? ¿Qué le estaban haciendo para que los hiciera?, algunos chillidos eran más desgarradores que otros y hacían que mi cabeza quisiera explotar, los chillidos siguieron por unos segundos más pero de repente pararon sin más, dejando tras de sí un frio silencio, el cual se podía cortar con una navaja.

Poco a poco mis ojos se abrieron en medio de la habitación, la cual se encontraba totalmente oscura, sentí una respiración pausada a unos cuantos metros de mí, poco a poco gire mi cabeza hacia el lado derecho que era de donde provenía, pero jamás pensé encontrármelo a él… en el sofá, se veía que estaba en una posición incómoda. ¿Por qué se había quedado? ¿Qué pretendía el chico de ojos verdes? Era algo tan descomunal, fuera de lo normal que él se quedara sin tan solo conocerme y lo peor quedarse con la "Darky"

Hey- medio grite ya que mi voz salía algo ronca, el medio se removió pero después de unos segundos su respiración se volvió más profunda- ¡bien si quieres quedarte ahí y dañar tu reputación hazlo!- dije medio desesperada y exasperada porque yo no quería acarrear a nadie más en esta miserable vida, no quería destrozar a nadie más, quería ser yo y mi maldita vida, sin nadie en ella.

Volví cerrar poco a poco mis ojos esperando no tener que volver a ver eso demonios hijos de puta y poder descansar al menos por unas horas, pero al parecer nadie estaba de acuerdo con ello, porque sentí como quitaban las mantas de mi cuerpo, medio gruñí, medio gemí pero me arrepentí al momento de abrir los ojos, esto no me estaba ocurriendo, - ¡Charlie!- murmure con temor, el me lanzo una mirada que no indicaba nada bueno, esto no podía ponerse peor o ¿sí?, pues al parecer sí, porque al instante en el umbral de la puerta apareció Tanya "mi linda madrastra" y por si fuera poco el "chico de los ojos verdes" se despertó !genial! mi día no podía ir mejor ¿verdad?.

Después de unos minutos apareció la señora Cope, Señor Swan me alegra tenerlo aquí- dice con una sonrisa que ni ella misma se cree- es un gusto señora Cope, como voy a dejar a mi pequeña hija sola- dice como si fuera el mejor padre del mundo y se preocupara por mí, oh se me olvidaba que él para la sociedad es "un santo " que no mata ni una mosca, ¡si claro! - lo miro con una ceja alzada pero no digo nada, ya bastante tengo con que este aquí- sígame por aquí por favor - pide la señora Cope, mi padre me lanza una mirada y se aleja con la señora Cope y Tanya. Cuando veo que se han retirado y no queda rastro de ellos cierro pesadamente los ojos, ¡MI VIDA ES UN TORMENTO! – Grita mi voz interior- intento una vez más internarme en el mundo de Morfeo, pero es algo imposible teniendo en cuenta que mi día ha sido asqueroso y que no va a terminar mejor, siento como alguien me mira fijamente en un principio intento ignorarlo, pero su mirada es tan insistente que me incomoda, abro lentamente los ojos para ver que el causante de mi incomodidad no es nadie ni nada menos que "el chico de ojos verdes", le regreso la mirada y él solo sonríe como un maldito condenado, alzo una ceja preguntándole mudamente ¿De qué se ríe?, pero el solo niega repetidas veces con la cabeza, ese chico es estresante pienso en mi interior, tan enigmático y tan estúpido. Escucho como murmureos que cada vez se hacen más fuertes que llegan del pasillo, intento no prestarles atención, porque sé que entre más cerca estén más cerca estará mi perdición, cierro nuevamente mis ojos.

Isabella- escucho como me llama severamente mi "padre", abro lentamente los ojos y lo miro fijamente esperando que diga algo más pero no lo hace, solo habla tácitamente con los ojos, aquellos ojos que solo trasmiten maldad, crueldad, lentamente me paro de la camilla y me coloco mis converse* cuando termino de acomodármelos me giro hacia el chico de los ojos verdes y me despido silenciosamente de él y él hace lo mismo, giro mi cuerpo y lentamente salgo arrastrando los pies por la puerta de la enfermería, siento como mi "padre" está asechándome desde atrás apresuro un poco mi paso hasta por fin salir totalmente del edificio de enfermería miro inquisitivamente el aparcadero buscando el auto patrulla, pero no está, solo está un auto rojo descapotado, giro lentamente hacia mi "padre" pero él me ignora y sigue de largo, lo miro con duda, pero después de unos segundos lo sigo y veo como se monta en el auto rojo descapotado y como Tanya está en la parte del piloto, cuando me acerco lo suficiente miro detenidamente el auto y aunque no se mucho de autos sé que ese auto es marca BMW* el tácitamente me dice que me suba, con inseguridad me subo, y me siento en la parte trasera, los asientos son de cuero y muñidos, el aprieta su mandíbula, eso es una clara indicación de que lo que me augura no es nada bueno, el camino a "casa" es silencioso, la carretera esta mojada debido a la tormenta, el viento es fuerte, tan fuerte que provoca que los árboles se muevan, provocando un ruido horrible, las ramas al golpearse entre sí se parten el ruido es tan silencioso y a la vez tan ruidoso, es como un "crac, crac, crac" eso es algo horrible. Poco a poco comienzo a ver la calle tan conocida, las casas y vecinos que están llegando a sus hogares de una larga jornada de trabajo, les envidio ¿Por qué ellos pueden tener una vida normal, tranquila y yo no? Poco a poco el auto se va deteniendo hasta no quedar en movimiento, bajo casi inmediatamente del auto sin detenerme a pensar en lo que Charlie pueda decir o hacer, entro rápidamente a la casa y sin detenerme a mirar nada me dirijo hacia las escaleras viejas y que suenan con cada paso que doy, al llegar al final de la escalera puedo escuchar como Charlie me grita sin prejuicios, niego con mi cabeza y sigo como si no ocurriera nada y me dirijo a mi habitación, apenas toco el pestillo siento como si me fuera ir a abajo, como si todo se volviera negro pero antes de desvanecerme logro entrar a la habitación y colocar el pestillo, me siento en el frio suelo de la habitación y recojo mis piernas acomodándome en una posición fetal para intentar que mi mareo se pase después de unos segundos lo logro y puedo pararme sin tener miedo a caerme, poco a poco me paro y me dirijo al baño donde sin más prejuicios busco algo filoso, cuando por fin encuentro unas tijeras cojo unos paños del cajón de mi cómoda y me siento nuevamente en el frio suelo, lentamente abro las tijeras, busco su lado más filoso y cuando lo encuentro lo llevo hacia mi muñeca lo entierro lentamente haciendo que lentamente brote sangre, abro un poco más la herida para que salga un poco más de sangre, después de unos segundos retiro las tijeras y me coloco los paños, suspiro de felicidad, cortarme me hace sentir que estoy volando, libero tanta tención que es como si estuviera libre por unos minutos, cierro los ojos y disfruto un poco más de la sensación, hasta que ya no queda nada, todo se desvanece, me paro lentamente y me dirijo al lavabo donde abro la llave del agua para lavar las tijeras y mi herida, después de unos segundos cierro la llave y todo queda en silencio, me dejo caer silenciosamente en el frio suelo del baño y cierro lentamente mis ojos, después de unos segundos los abro y me levanto del suelo y me dirijo a la ventana donde me quedo mirando los árboles los cuales ya no se azotan entre si y el frio viento me da en la cara, es algo casi tan refrescante como cortarse –piensa mi voz interior-

* * *

**Converse: marca de zapatos muy reconocida mundialmente.**

**BMW: marca de ****automóvil**

**espero que les halla gustado ¿RR? nos leemos en una prox ocación**


	5. NOTA

**Nota**

**Hola chicas, lamentablemente no tengo el tiempo para seguir escribiendo la historia; así que la eliminare, se que es una desfachatez de mi parte, pero prefiero avisaros y no dejar la historia incompleta**

**Hasta la próxima les quiere Angel Dark1313.**


End file.
